Bitter Tastes, Warm Hearts
by blackdragonhellfire
Summary: In which Kurama tries to get Hiei drunk, but with a bit of a twist.


**I'm sorry in advance for making Kurama angsty here. Oh well. Maybe it's because I want to drink away my problems like that, but I'm too scared of liver issues and stuff to bother. I guess that's a good thing?**

 **Enjoy. And I'm sorry about the alchoholism, for those of you that have gone through that sort of thing.**

* * *

Kurama poured himself a drink, smiling at the thought of his newly-formed scheme.

In ten minutes or so, Hiei would appear outside of Kurama's window, and Kurama's plan could begin.

Seeing Hiei drunk would be highly entertaining. Especially after the lousy day he had had.

Kurama took another sip of his drink, already flushed.

This wasn't his first cup of the stuff tonight.

He sighed, and wished that he had never been reborn into this life for what seemed to be the millionth time that day, despite his mother and everything she had done for him.

 _Mother._

He felt a little bit guilty for stealing this liquor from her, but he soon got over himself. He was too young-looking to pass for 20, and his mother would be very disappointed if she had found a secret alcohol stash in her perfect son's bedroom.

Better to keep this a secret from her, and not to let her worry. Kurama had been doing this for a few years, after all. He was sure that he'd be able to keep it a secret for a while longer.

Hopefully.

* * *

Hiei knew something was wrong when Kurama beckoned him to his bed instead of letting Hiei sneak up on him from the window, as per usual.

Then the smell of Alcohol hit him.

 _Just what was the fox doing?_

"Hiei!" Kurama said, raising his glass, "Want to join me?"

Hiei scoffed, and prepared to turn around and bolt through the window in order to avoid his inebriated ally.

 _An ally that was currently weakened_ , his mind supplied, _unprepared for an attack. Especially since he never drinks and his system is unaccustomed to the liquor._

It would be a shame if such a valuable ally died due to such a stupid mistake.

Hiei sighed, and began to walk away from the window, towards his companion.

* * *

Kurama smiled behind his cup. This was going perfectly. Hiei probably only stayed with him because he thought that he wouldn't be able to defend himself with alcohol in his system.

Oh how wrong he was. He probably would have never guessed just how drunk the fox demon was when they had first met. That was tough year, with his mother getting sick and his classmates being especially troublesome…

He took another sip of his drink at the thought of that, trying to ignore the bitter taste.

Hiei probably didn't even know just how much of his drunkenness was an act. He usually wasn't so dramatic when he was inebriated, just a tad bit slower and much more numb.

Ah, numbness. His favorite companion, letting him run away from all of his troubles and allowing him survive all of his encounters with stupid humans…

Kurama drained his cup in one sip, and then prepared to pour another when he remembered that Hiei was right in front of him, standing impatiently and waiting for his companion to do something.

He sighed, and then poured himself some more liquor.

"It would only be proper for me to get my guest a glass and treat him to some liquor, wouldn't it?"

Hiei looked up at his flustered friend, and glared at him.

"I don't want any."

"Why not? It feels nice!" Kurama said with false cheer, putting all of his acting expertise to use.

"Fox…"

"Come on Hiei, have some! Cheer up a bit. You're always so gloomy!"

Hiei scoffed and turned around, preparing to stand his ground against his drunk friend.

Kurama, however, would have none of the fire demon's stubbornness.

"Please, Hiei?" he said.

Hiei turned around, confused. The fox demon had never begged him before.

Kurama met his curious eyes with puppy eyes of his own.

"I don't want to be alone here, drinking myself into oblivion. It's much more fun to drink with friends."

 _Friends?_ Hiei thought, cheeks flushing. _We're allies, nothing more, nothing less. What is the fox thinking?_

Hiei sighed and turned around.

He'd never admit it out loud, but he disliked seeing his ally upset.

 _Friend,_ he thought. He didn't want to see his friend upset.

* * *

Hiei took a sip from the glass Kurama had poured him, and then made a face.

"Fox. What is this... swill?"

"Makai's finest brandy. what else?"

Hiei face somehow managed to look even more disgusted than it had before, which Kurama was sure just a second ago would be impossible.

He smirked internally. This was even more fun than he thought it would be.

"Just kidding, it's just ningen Sake I stole from my mother. It's the only alcohol I could get on short notice, otherwise we would be sipping something much tastier."

Kurama belched dramatically after that statement, just to see Hiei's reaction.

Hiei shot a severe look at his companion.

"Fox, I'm fairly sure this is some sort of poison, not liquor."

Kurama shook his head, an enigmatic smile on his face.

"Well technically, Alcohol is a solution, but.."

Hiei turned away from the fox demon, who was laughing uncontrollably on his bed, and sighed. Why did he put up with such a demon anyway?

Kurama sat up a moment later, and poured himself another glass of that disgusting solution with shaky hands.

"Want any more, Hiei?"

A gust of air later, Hiei had disappeared.

 _Well,_ Kurama thought, _at least I tried to get him drunk. I should probably spike his drink next time I try this instead of giving him the liquor straight…_

Kurama managed to down another sip of his drink, shuddering at the bitter aftertaste. He didn't think that his human body would be able to take any more of this Sake. He needed to switch to water soon, in order to avoid a hangover and his mother's suspicion.

At least the water would wash out the horrible taste of Ningen liquor.

Hiei's right, this Sake tastes horrible. Oh, how I wish I had a casket of Makai's finest liquor…

He was sure he had some in one of his hideouts in the Makai. He'd have to check next time he went there. Maybe even stoop low enough to bring some over to the human world, and hide it somewhere. Preferably far away from his mother.

Maybe Hiei would like Makai Brandy better then ningen Sake?

Kurama smiled, entertained by that thought.

The fox demon stood up shakily, and finally went downstairs to get a large glass of water.

* * *

 **I'm going to thank Rhea Sarama(goodenoughtheopendoor) for the idea of Kurama drinking in order to put up with the stupidity of humanity. M** **e making him a drunk though? My idea completely.**

 **And remember: don't be like Kurama and drink away your problems, guys. Alchoholism and substance abuse are serious issues. I'm sorry if I** **misrepresented** **this topic here.**


End file.
